Balloons can be significant
by SlushieSushi
Summary: Who knew that a balloon can make Athena smile, a real smile... (Oneshot) Dedicated to and requested by wise owl 26 12, well this is centered in ApolloxAthena. Some hints of other couples.


**hey guys, my story the ballroom dance, i will be updating do not worry. By the way this is dedicated to** ** _wise owl 26 12_** **, for requesting this, thanks for bearing with me! this is a oneshot just to mention it again  
**

* * *

"Oh! Look! Balloons!" Apollo shouted excitedly to his twin and _older_ sister, Artemis who just smiled fondly at her sweet and annoying twin. Athena watch the twins from a far on the balcony of her simple yet elegant room, she was reading one of her books, sipping her white tea, and sitting on her favorite comfy chair with a small coffee table directly in front of her.

The twins were on the park, with the annual fall festival being held tonight after sundown, there was still 5 hours till sundown, so no worry, as Athena watched the twins, especially Apollo, his bright sky blue eyes sparkling, his short curly golden blonde hair bouncing slightly when he laughed, oh his laughter is the one of the most beautiful sound she ever heard, it was like the sweetest tune in a thousand fold more, she sighed silently at these thoughts, she was not supposed to think these thoughts, she was a virgin goddess for gods' sake, but she is satisfied with their very close friendship.

With her sharp eyes and supernatural quick reflexes, she caught the balloon's string easily, wondering for a moment who would own this floating inflated circular piece of rubber, suddenly the door opened with Apollo blushing red as a red bell pepper, "Hey, Apollo" she greeted casually, she was used with Apollo barging into her room, it all started with as he was still a little kid, entering when either Ares bullied him and called him gay or Eris called him a worthless son of a centaur, talk about harsh and the saying 'father and son' apparently there is 'brother like little sister'.

"Hey Theeny, can you give me my balloon pretty pretty please?" Apollo begged childishly, "Oh this your balloon, I always wonder who is the clumsy moronic idiot who had let go of this, but no surprise it was you" Athena teased as she handed the red balloon. "Meet you at the carnival, right Theeny?" Apollo questioned, blushing slightly, Athena smiled sweetly and nodded slightly for conformation, at this Apollo blushed another darker shade of red and exited her room with a shy wave.

* * *

Athena entered the throne hall room with, her grey, diamond, sequined,sleeveless flowing, knee-length dress. Simple but very feminine and elegant. She had her jet black hair down, and she carries a simple silver chained sling purse and a silver **bracelet,** and also dark grey ballerina shoes.

Apollo almost dropped his jaw when he saw her, she was stunningly beautiful, he blush red, in his yellow polo and skinny jeans. He was supposed to wait for her as her escort to the event, since Zeus paired them both, and his twin with Hermes, who was outside waiting for them in the evening air.

"You look beautiful, Lady Athena." Apollo smoothly talked with a heavy accent. "Your'e not bad yourself, Lord Apollo" Athena playing along, lightest pink sprinkled her perfect tan cheeks. "Let us go to the festival, my lady" Apollo extending his lean hand towards her, She accepted it without hesitation.

* * *

Artemis and the others laughed when Apollo was dunked into the ice cold water, after the second Dionsyus hit dead center on the target. Apollo sputtered insanity and disbelief when he reappeared from the water with his light golden bring a mop covering his cerulean eyes.

~*~*~*~*~ AFTER DUNKING APOLLO, ARTEMIS WON A SEDUCING CONTEST, HERMES HAS FILED A WARRANT OF ARREST AGAINST JUSTIN BEIBER FOR HIM SPITTING IN HIS UNDERWEAR INFRONT OF HIM AND HERA SMACKING ZEUS HARD AND ALSO ZEUS FAINTS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Apollo and Athena finally separated from the others, They went on for a walk in the moonlight, no not of lovers(Apollo did wish it) but as of friends. The two, came across on a nymph vendor whose selling balooons, they saw Uncle P and his wife, Amphitrite buying her a heart shaped balloon, and giving him a peck on his lips.

Apollo approached the nymph and bought a simple red balloon with 3 drachmas and without any words he gave it to Athena. For the first time since Pallas' death, she smiled a real beautiful smile at this small and kind gesture.


End file.
